


Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Moving into a new town and starting a job can be tough. It is even tougher when a pretty girl steals your breath.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> "I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you"-Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.
> 
> This is for day 2 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

The day felt slower than any other day, not because it was a Monday morning but a Monday morning of her first day. Nicole is always on time, often she’s the first one to show up to things, Nicole had woken up extremely early that day for work. She had woken way too early actually, the nerves got the best of her, arriving in a small town right after the Academy was a dream.

Purgatory was a lot smaller than where she grew up and a lot smaller than the city she went to the Academy. Nonetheless, the change was good and she finally had enough fresh air, something she missed from living in a city for such a long time. 

Looking into the mirror she fixes her uniform and double-checks if the braid was in perfect condition before she puts on her stetson. Something about the stetson and the uniform makes her feel like a new person, of course seeing the stetson for the first time she was against it, but it grew on her.

Purgatory was the smallest town she ever saw in her 27 years, her home was at the edge of the town. The downtown area, if you want to call it that, had a bar, a small café and a handful of shops. While the sheriff's office, with all other governmental offices, was located slightly past the downtown area.

Walking up several hours early for your first day was never a good idea, it only took an hour to get ready. With extra time on her hands, it means that Nicole can get a coffee before work. While her only two options were the café or Shorty’s, it meant her options were limited.

Finally deciding to go to Shorty’s, mainly due to hearing a lot about Waverly Earp, she finally made her way to town. The drive was short, the radio played softly in the background, Nicole finally made her way to Shorty’s.

Not knowing if the bar was open for business just yet, secretly she hoped that she'll be the only one there, Nicole made her way to the door and opened it. Strangely the door was unlocked and she walked into the warmth of the building.

Quietly standing at the door for a moment and watching the tap spray onto a young woman, making Nicole smile and chuckle. Trying to dry herself off, something came over Nicole making her speak.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had a wet t-shirt competition” _Smooth Nicole real smooth_ “you okay?”

“Yea, just a bit jumpy, just had a crazy night”

“Sorry I miss it. I have been meaning to introduce myself. Nicole. Nicole Haught. And you’re Waverly Earp, a popular girl around here.”

“You know it’s all in the smile and wave.”

“Can I get a cappuccino to go?”

“Oh I’m sorry we’re not actually open right yet”

“Sorry, when I see something I like I don’t want to wait and your door was open”

“Oh. Well sorry about that officer but if you swing on by later I can make you a cup.”

“That's sounds great and call me Nicole. Well here’s my card, call me when you’re free for a coffee.” Nicole said as she put a business card on the counter before leaving the bar. 

_Good job Haught she probably thinks you’re creepy or something._

Checking the time as she walks to her car, it was about time to go to work. The drive was short but all she can think about was Waverly and beautiful she was. Arriving at the station, she enters the building to be greeted by Sheriff Nedley.

The day was slow, getting a tour of the building, meeting the other employers and finally getting assigned a desk. All she could think about was Waverly and their encounter, something she wished she could redo. 

As the day continues she finally gets a text from Waverly asking when she was free to get coffee and to meet up. Nervous and not knowing what to do next, Nicole quickly responded to the text. 

Waverly had asked when Nicole's lunch break was and if she was able to come to Shorty’s for lunch and coffee. Nicole never had replied to someone as quickly as she did, lunchtime could never come slower.

Finally, it was her break and Shorty’s was the place to go for lunch. It turns out that Nedley was also making his way over to the bar and offered to drive Nicole over, the pair made some small talk the drive over. 

Soon they finally made it to Shorty’s, the pair found a booth in the corner of the building. Waverly noticing them when they entered and made her way over to the pair.

“Sheriff Nedley, the usual I assume. Officer Haught wants to do what you want with your coffee?” Waverly asked.

“Miss Earp, I’ll get whatever you think it’s the best,” Nicole replied.

Waverly smiled at the pair, “sure thing, I’ll be back soon” Nedley carefully watched the pair as Waverly left the table to put in their order. Nicole looked back at Nedley, with a grin on her face, not knowing that Nedley was watching the pair.

Soon their lunch break was over, Nedley insisted that he pay for the meal, muttering that it was Nicole’s first day. Before they left Waverly stopped the pair to talk to Nicole.

“So I’m free on Saturday morning before my shift if you want to come to have coffee or something,” Waverly said, Nicole, smiled at the younger girl.

“Sounds good, I should be free before noon. I can swing by, see you Miss Earp” Nicole said, leaving the building with Nedley to go back to the station. 

“Haught, be careful the Earps have a history in this town and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Nedley said as they went back to their respected areas, “I should warn, Miss Waverly had an ex-boyfriend. Champ Hardy, rodeo clown. Nice enough kid but not the brightest just be careful.”

Nedley went back to his office as Nicole went back to her desk. Bold of her to think Waverly was into her or girls, great start, well they had coffee together later.

Soon the week has past and Nicole pulls up to Shorty’s for breakfast with Waverly. For some reason, she was nervous about this, not like she never was on a date or spent time with another woman but this was different, much different. Walking into Shorty’s Nicole spots Waverly in the front table, waiting to come.

“Hey Nicole,” Waverly said as Nicole came and sat down at the table, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

“Hey, I’m glad we finally can get coffee this time. Sorry about last week, I didn't realize Nedley was coming either.” 

“You’re fine, Shorty’s is his go-to spot for lunch. So..” Waverly says as she leans closer over the table.

“So?” Nicole replies, watching the younger girl come closer.

“Coffee, tea or me?” Waverly asked this made Nicole blush and blush hard.

“Excuse me?” 

“I said coffee, tea or me? Nicole, I know how you look at me. I’m not dumb”

“You’re not…”

“I see how you look at, and maybe I want someone to like you in my life.”

“Your ex-boyfriend”

“He’s not the smartest”

“He’s a boy-man”

“He’s not you”

“Waverly…”

“I know, it’s just you’re different and I’m scared”

“Don’t be.”

“You’re just special, I can feel it”

“You are too Miss Earp” Nicole's stomach growled, making Waverly giggle at the situation.

“Let's get some breakfast Officer,” Waverly said, making Nicole smile.

This was the start of something new, something that scared both of them, something that could change their lives forever.


End file.
